


A Union of Siblings

by Hiro_Protag



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Rapist, Incest, Incest Kink, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rope Bondage, Step-Sibling Incest, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Protag/pseuds/Hiro_Protag
Summary: After years of pining for Corrin, Camilla takes matters into her own hands to make love to him - whether he wants it or not.





	A Union of Siblings

Corrin roused in a bed that was not his own, drifting back into consciousness from the harsh friction of heavy rope against his skin. He struggled to open his eyes, painfully raising one eyelid at a time. It felt as if his whole body was being pressed upon by a fierce wind, or a large rock – every muscle in his body moved like jelly.

Upon fully and clearly opening his eyes, the young prince discovered that he was not, in fact, as restrained as he felt he was – aside from the ropes at all corners of his form splaying him open in an X, Corrin was completely bare. Staring down at his exposed body, an embarrassing erection curved upwards, marring the smooth, flat landscape of his toned body. Corrin turned, straining to get a glance at to ropes he felt tugging at his wrists. They were nothing special, as far as he could perceive.

“_I could break these,_” he thought. But he couldn't; the muscles that had once dismembered enemies in the field of combat failed to do more than weakly flex.

As he despaired, a pair of gentle lips grazed against his ear.

“Good morning, Milord.”

Lord Corrin turned, and his drowsy eyes met inches away from those of his older sister – Camilla. _“Was she always there_?_” _he wondered. Her body hung over his, her limbs sunken into the soft fabric of the bed as if to further cage him into his spot. Moving downward, he gazed into her breast, which gently hung downward, encased in a large brassiere. Before his gaze could turn from curiosity to indulgence, his sister's hand took hold of his chin and the sibling's lips met. Corrin was too awestruck to fight this, although he wasn't sure if he even could. Camilla's tongue dove into her brother's mouth, swirling against his own. Their lips danced together, gently brushing and rubbing across each other's surfaces. Saliva escaped the intercourse and dripped down their chins; their faces smearing this mixture into a glossy film that got both of them wet in more ways than one. Lady Camilla audibly moaned as she coupled with her little brother's mouth – he followed suit, but out of weakness more than anything.

Corrin felt embarrassed, trying to pry away from the action. _“This is wrong_,_” _he thought. _“I don't want this_._”_ As much as he struggled, his sister's supple hand held him in place. As gentle as it was, he felt as though he were locked in an iron grip.

“It's okay, darling~” Camilla moaned, parting her lips from his. “Your big sister is here to take care of you.”

Moving backwards, she lifted herself up, perching on bent knees over her brother's thighs; her upper body assumed a position alongside her thrust crotch, in a pose that emphasized her large, decorated bust as much as her loins. It was in this position that Corrin was able to gander at his sister's ornate outfit – a set of modest panties that adequately covered both her front and back, and an equally modest brassiere that pushed her breasts together firmly - but not so tightly that they were crushing her. Both of these were jet black in color, accented with vivid violet trims and an attractive golden emboss of various Nohrian flora; a slew of decadent jewelry, chains, and other adornments draped over and across her body, all connecting from one of the two. This stuck out dramatically to Corrin – these were surprisingly tame pieces for a woman like Camilla.

Camilla giggled, flattered at her young brother's admiration of her form. “Do you like this, boy?” she goaded, using her hands and well-practiced hip movements to emphasize her sultry body. “I think you'll like what's underneath it a lot more. . .”

Corrin's lower body seized in reaction as Camilla placed her palm gently on the head of his cock. With great focus, she felt the abnormally slow thumping of his heart through the gentle throbs and twitches of his member.

“You're so calm, Corrin~” Camilla smiled. “I slipped you a little something at dinner – I wanted us to have a passionate night tonight.”

Corrin shut his eyes in shame. He tried to block this out; forget that his sister was rubbing him like this. It felt far too good for his body to let him, though.

“I pumped everything I could into you,” she continued. “Sedatives and aphrodisiacs – everything I could get my hands on.”

The young lord felt like he was on fire – the endless exposure of the situation at hand was making him lose his mind. “_This can't be happening_” pounded through his head over and over, like a pendulum swinging through his consciousness; “_This is wrong_,” he repeated. _“I don't want this_.”

“I've tried for so long to court you,” she spoke, her words oozing into Corrin's ear just as his member was oozing into her hand. “I've pined and suffered, showed my devotion to you – I've loved and cherished you like no one else.” Camilla leaned forward, clasping her hand around his hot tip. “I _crave_ you, Corrin – I want your love, your body - your _children_.”

Corrin struggled, but his body wouldn't respond. “_This is disgusting_!” he screamed. “_I can't do this_!_” _But, as was very clear, this wasn't his choice.

“We _have _to do this, Corrin! Our love has to come to this,” Camilla exclaimed. She leaned in close to her captive, gentle brushing their faces together. “I want a perfect union; we'll start a family together,” she added, “and when we're finished, you'll want it too~” She began salivating into her hand, lubing up for increased intensity.

The young lord wanted to scream. He wanted to cry – he strained and struggled, sending frantic signals to every muscle in his body to go wild. But the message from his brain died somewhere on the trip, cut short by the unhealthy slew of dope running through his veins.

Very much aware of his despair, Camilla wrapped her wet hand around the shaft of his still-throbbing cock and began to gently stroke. “It's okay, darling,” she moaned. “Your big sister is going to take care of you~” Moving up and down, her hand squeezed firmly around the hard flesh, the folds of his skin rubbing over the cusp of his head rhythmically. Her eyes watched with lustful fascination how each stroke had a clear positive reaction on her little brother, as unwilling as he was consciously. She had seen this many times in her pursuit of him – every grope of his crotch at an inappropriate time, every offer for them to bathe together, every uncomfortably deep kiss – his first reaction, always, would be rejection. But she knew that, deep down, he wanted her. A clouded, unconscious part of Corrin wanted this more than anything. That was why this was necessary – she had to _show_ him that he wanted this, no matter what it took – or how much he struggled.

“_Harder_,” she thought, “_but not too hard_.” she increased the speed slightly, and gripped his member more firmly. “_Make him beg_.” Corrin squirmed under her touch, each stroke sending cascades through his body that sharply conflicted with his feelings. Camilla stared deeply into his eyes, and her brother stared back. The two of them shared a moment of intimacy – they both knew this was working.

Lady Camilla stopped suddenly, feeling a warm fluid dripping down her hand. Looking down, she expressed a sigh of relief upon noticing the precum that was pouring from his cock. Corrin groaned involuntarily in frustration, having had his ride of pleasure cut short.

“That's enough teasing you, my love.” Camilla leaned down, swiftly cleaning off the mess with her mouth without breaking eye contact with her suitor. Her tongue gently danced about, not firmly enough to give him great satisfaction, but erotically enough to make him swoon and for his cock to throb against her. “I have something special for us tonight,” she interjected, turning around and fiddling with something at the foot of the bed. Corrin gazed at her rump, framed wonderfully by her greater form but masked by her decorated underwear. A part of him wanted to look away – this was his sister, after all – but he couldn't bring himself to stop indulging in how her thighs and butt both jiggled lightly as she moved around.

Turning around, Camilla held aloft a thin, beveled piece of metal with a small, distinct cap – it looked almost like a carpenter's nail, but much smoother and ornate. “I had this made for you,” she spoke, her voice wavering with excitement. “When we finish tonight, I want you to give me your _all_.” The lady held the lord's cock in hand, and placed the narrow tip of the object against his urethra. Instantly, a bolt of icy shock rocketed through Corrin's crotch, causing him to seize. Camilla did not pause, using her fingers to gently open the small hole and steadily inserting the thin item into him. Corrin shuddered, gasping in shock as the cap hit the opening, locking the metal firmly in place. It felt as though an icicle was now firmly lodged in the center of his member, its cold embrace moving all the way down his shaft and into his undercarriage. It was almost torturous.

“Now,” she added, “we can continue~”

Immediately, Corrin felt waves of pleasure unlike anything he had experienced tonight cascade through his body. Snapping out of his daze, he watched Camilla furiously stroke his erection, squeezing with unprecedented grip. Her hand subtly twisted around his shaft, rubbing his head gently over his sweet spot with every pass. He was immediately overwhelmed – any intelligent thought in his mind was overridden by messy feelings of pure indulgence. He couldn't believe he felt this good – he'd never felt something like this before. He was going to peak, and quickly at that; rapidly approaching his moment of ecxtacy, Corrin closed his eyes, ashamed to be looking at his sister during an orgasm.

But the moment came and went. Instead of a climax, the young prince was given no relief – his pleasure climbed beyond the peak. He felt uncomfortable, like he had been denied something that was rightful to him. This discomfort didn't last long, however, as he was quickly pulled back into reality by a surge in the rising delight he felt. Corrin's eyes snapped back open to see his sister staring back at him – her mouth wrapped around his cock. With her jaw parted, she used her hands to hold his hips steady as her head bobbed up and down his cock. Another peak approached, even more intense than the last one. His sister brought her lips to the base, locking her eyes with his. Corrin shuddered harshly as another 'orgasm' came and went, denied to him in exchange for the ever-increasing joy in his loins.

Camilla gasped as she withdrew herself from her servicing role, saliva dripping from her mouth. “Do you like it?” she inquired. “I had it enchanted just for you; I can't have my little brother cumming all over himself, can I?”

Standing up, Camilla rose over her bound captive. Corrin gazed up at her, his head resting back on the soft pillows of the bed. The curves of her body seemed almost like sculpture, from this angle. He studied the form and curvature of every fold and muscle on her curvy body – and she let him. Kneeling down, she rest her body above the prince's head, framing his head in her thighs and giving him a generous view of her crotch and everything that peeked out above.

Camilla chucked. “If you wanted to look at your big sister like this, you just had to ask~”

Corrin's mind was filled exclusively with thoughts of his sibling's crotch. He felt the radiating heat of her body lap at his face, which did little more than make him crave a closer look.

“_This is your sister_,” his mind screamed at him, jolting him back to reality. “_This is disgusting_, _I don't want to see her like this_!” He turned his head away weakly, holding his breath.

Camilla shuffled around in reaction to this. Corrin shut his eyes and refused to open them, horrified at his own thoughts. It was a few moments before her voice, slightly more distant, rang back out:

“Corrin, darling, open your eyes."

He did – but couldn't understand why he was so quick to do as she said. This quickly proved to be a valid lamentation, as he was greeted with his sister's crotch once again standing over him, but straddled and facing the opposite direction. Immediately, she sat on his head, pressing herself into his face. Corrin struggled momentarily in shock, but quickly succumbed to the position. The supple cloth of her underwear proved an inadequate barrier between her most vulnerable parts and him – moisture seeped through the panties as she pressed down, wetting his face. He, unfortunately, was privy to muffled moaning as she began to slide herself across his face. He was assaulted by the stench of fertility as he felt the folds of her genitals part themselves on the ridges of his face through the thin cloth. The soft thighs and rear of his sister rested on top of him, securing him in place at she rode him.

His shame quickly turned to desire as Camilla's mouth once again latched onto his erect cock, driving pleasure through his body once more as her tongue danced around it. Without thought, Corrin opened his mouth and received his sister. Her fluids seeped down his throat like honey – she tasted of flowers, like the way a nice perfume smelled. His tongue - lost in indulgence - aimlessly darted around her nethers, finding their way into every nook and cranny it could touch through the cloth without great care or forethought. How quickly the simple stimulation she brought him changed his demeanor – a part of him was baffled. “_This is your sister_,” he continued to think as he lapped hungrily at her clitoris. “_This is your sister_.”

His sister removed the member from her mouth. “Oh, _Corrin_!” she yelped, lost in her own taboo ecstasy. “_Taste your big sister_,” she moaned, but not loud enough for him to hear.

After her moment of reverie, Camilla stood up. Corrin strained to reach out for a moment, wanting more; _needing_ more. Whipping around, his big sister straddled herself over his cock. He was suddenly stuck by a new sight – her panties were gone. In their place was a puffy, pink slit framed by red folds that had clearly been rubbed raw. Her small nub of a clit seemed to pulsate gently, and the whole affair radiated powerful energy as the generous moisture it was coated with reflected the light around them elegantly. For the first time in his life, Corrin was staring at his sister's genitals.

Camilla pressed herself against the member before her. “This is it, darling~” she began to rub herself in gentle circles, using the tip to prod at herself. “This is where we become one – this is where you _breed_ me.”

Corrin tried desperately to fight this. He knew this was still wrong – he wouldn't let this happen. He clawed himself out of the pleasure, straining his words to say anything to make this stop.

“No. . .” was all he could struggle to get out.

“No?” Camilla replied, surprised that her brother could even speak. “You don't want to be inside your big sister's womb?” she doted, like an owner speaking to their pet.

Corrin repeated himself as best he could.

“Well, darling, that's okay~” his sister continued as she slid herself up his member, coating it in her juices. “We don't have to go there yet. . .” Camilla paused her travel as Corrin's head pressed against her anus. “I prepared options for us.”

The prince had no time to react as a tight pressure swiftly enveloped him, sending sexual shockwaves through him. Within this first thrust, he felt another failed orgasm as his delectation climbed past to immeasurable heights. Camilla wasted no time using her strong thighs to squat up and down on his cock, her rear making gentle plopping sounds she rode him.

“Do you like this?” she grunted, her voice cracking through the effort. I prepared this just for you tonight, Corrin.”

Every slam brought explosions of pleasure through his body. “_This is my sister_” echoed through his mind, wrapping each thrust in a neat package. “_I'm inside my sister_.” Camilla carefully timed her movements; through Corrin's eyes, her body was performing an intricate, erotic dance – every muscle and curve on her body was moving in perfect, synchronous motion. Everything that could be considered titillating about a woman like his sister was presented in a magnificent exhibition. He felt as though he was falling in love. “_This is my sister._”

“Does it feel good? You like this, don't you, Corrin?” Corrin could not respond. His eyes rolled back as he drifted into the clouds, lost in a sea of taboo delight. Camilla's anus gripped firmly on his cock as she slumped over him, beating herself against his hips even faster. “I know you do; I know you _love_ this~”

Their tongues wrapped around each other, their fluids mingling into a homogeneous mixture of incestuous love. Corrin continued to climb, barely even having time to recognize the passage of well-deserved orgasms that he swept past. He opened his eyes, and locked them with his sister's – they both wanted this, right now.

Camilla stopped with one final slap against his hips, her legs sore and weak. She slowly slid off of the quivering cock, both of them taking generous time to savor the moment. Corrin yelped as the lip cinched tight against his head as it passed. Out of breath and covered in sweat, Camilla swiftly tugged her bra off of her body. The young lord watched as two large lumps fell out, audibly slapping against the top of her belly before swaying to a rest. He stared in awe at her bust as his big sister began to rub his cock against her slit.

“I know you want to look at these all day,” she moaned, “but it's time, Corrin.”

Without so much as a warning. Camilla removed the small object from Corrin. The icy cold, which he had quickly learned to ignore, was replaced with a blistering heat that ran from base to tip. Immediately, an orgasm to culminate everything he had felt tonight shot through him. Uncontrollable spasms cascaded throughout his body as he ejaculated high up into the air, spraying a strand of thick, white fluid up the torso of his big sister. Before he could release the rest of his load. Camilla slipped the member inside herself. Corrin's cock pumped with unprecedented power into his sister's womb as the hot, wet pillows of her squeezed him – preventing her from losing even one more drop.

“That's it, darling! _Breed_ me!” Camilla screamed. “Breed your _big sister_!” She quivered against him as she felt her body fill with the seed of her younger brother.

The moment the flow from Corrin's member ceased, Camilla threw herself onto her little brother. They both breathed deeply, sweaty and weak.

“Now, I'm finally going to have your children, darling~” she moaned, on the cusp of passing out. “You won't remember anything we did tonight, because of the drugs. . .” Camilla gently kissed her brother's cheek. “. . .but I will. I promise I'll be a good mother,” she continued, drifting off. “I always was to you, wasn't I?”

Corrin stared at the ceiling of his sister's room, his wrists and ankles aching in pain from the rope that still restrained them. For one last time that night, Corrin wanted to cry.

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know Camilla is like, mega-crazy, right? Sorry if the ending to this was a bit upsetting. I never really went into this thinking it could be positive.
> 
> Please give me comments and feedback on my work - it's appreciated!


End file.
